


I'll Write You The Stars But Not A Sequel

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, author!Jason, barista!Dick, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: J.T. Hood is Dick's favorite author. Jason Todd is a regular customer at Gotham Coffee who seems to hate all of Dick's favorite J.T. Hood books. Surely the two have nothing to do with each other.





	I'll Write You The Stars But Not A Sequel

Jason was working. He was absolutely working and not just laying his head on his keyboard hoping for words to come on their own, because he was an adult and in a public coffee shop. Except that he was absolutely doing that because how the hell was he supposed to write a sequel to a book he hated anyway?

He was fully prepared to stay like that for as long as it took, but was interrupted by the the sound of a cup being placed on his table. “I didn’t order a refill,” he muttered against his space bar, not bothering to lift his head.

“On the house. You look like you could use it.”

Jason lifted his head, sure that there were keyboard indents on his face, and looked at the- very attractive, he kind of wished he didn’t have keyboard indents now- employee bringing him coffee. “Are you new?”

“I am. Are you a regular?”

“I am. And you probably shouldn’t be giving away coffee before your first paycheck.” Jason dug out his wallet and handed the guy, Dick according to his name tag, a few dollars. “I appreciate the sentiment though.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m offering. You working on a paper? You look a little older than college age but college gets all ages so.”

“Not quite. It’s for work though, so a lot of the same feelings as writing a college paper,” Jason pushed the money closer to Dick as he spoke.

“Mind if I ask what you’re working on then? Sometimes it helps to rant about it, if not I can just leave you alone with your free coffee.”

Jason rolled his eyes and got out of his chair to stand in front of Dick and put the money into the pocket of his apron. “I’m not allowed to say, Kyle might actually kill me, but thank you for the offer.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so against free coffee,” Dick let out a small laugh.

“I’m against getting the new guy fired on his first week. Especially when he’s got such a nice laugh,” Jason grinned at him and went back to his seat to start deleting the random letters and numbers he’d filled several pages with before getting interrupted.

Dick’s smile grew just the slightest bit more. “Well if you need anything, just ask me. I’m here to help.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

* * *

The next time Jason saw the new coffee guy he’d at least ordered the coffee Dick was bringing him. He needed more if he was going to get through rereading his stupid book.

He was sprawled out on one of the coffee shop’s couches, halfway through a stack of sticky notes he’d been covering the pages in.

“My hero,” he offered a tired smile to Dick and drained half the cup in one go.

“How are you getting so tired from reading art?” Dick chuckled.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Because it’s rushed together garbage that never should have been published.”  

Dick gasped like Jason had just insulted him in the worst way. “You’re cute but you unfortunately have bad taste. That’s one of my favorite books.”

“It’s full of plotholes, and the main character isn’t even likable,” Jason argued. “And I hope that the rumors of a sequel are just rumors.” Meaning he hoped that Kyle, his publisher, would read the first few chapters and agree that they should never see the light of day.

“The main character gets appropriately lashed out at by all the likable characters, which is like everyone else, and I’m hoping the sequel fills in some of the plot holes. It’s still good despite those things.”

“They aren’t very likable either, in my opinion. A bunch of pretentious losers. And not all of the plot holes are fixable either. That’s why I’m saying a sequel shouldn’t be made. The world doesn’t need more of this shit.”

“Personally I’d read anything written by J.T. Hood. They’re my favorite author.”

“That’s the kind of blind loyalty you should never express,” Jason informed him, taking another sip from his coffee. “It’s how you end up reading things like this,” he held up the book.

“Say whatever you want, it’s still one of my favorites. Of course, nothing will ever beat their first book.”

Jason groaned and let his head drop against the wall behind him. “The first is never the best book, it’s experimentation. The best is clearly the fourth book, and for some reason that’s the one that sold the least.”

“That one definitely had the best characters but, I don’t know, it felt anticlimactic. It was still a fun read though. You sure know a lot of their books for not having my blind loyalty.”

“I work for the publishing company he uses,” Jason waved off, it wasn’t technically a lie after all. He had a contract with them, so they were the only ones he could publish with at the moment, and Kyle bossed him around enough to practically be his boss despite theoretically working for Jason. “Anticlimactic how?” He asked, always interested in getting some constructive feedback he could use in his next book. Well, probably not this next one, but the next one that he actually wanted to write.

“Wait, do you know them? What are they like? I can only imagine meeting such an artist.”

“He’s a private person. Hence the lack of a real name on his books. My question now, anticlimactic how?”

“So he’s a he,” Dick said in interest. “But like the whole story was building up to that final fight, but when we got there it felt kinda rushed.”

Jason considered that for a moment and nodded. “I can see that I guess. I think the fight was more of a tool to bring the characters together and let them grow around each other, but it definitely could have gone a bit longer for all the build up.”

“I was also waiting the entire book for the two best friends to kiss. I swear J.T. was aiming for it and his publisher probably just stopped him from releasing more gay into the world.”

Actually Kyle had wanted him to let them get together, and Jason had kind of been aiming for that, but his deadline was coming up and he didn’t want to throw together their romance just to have it in there if it wasn’t going to be done well. He was trying to include a gay romantic subplot to this sequel now, but he had to get through making the main character more likable first. “I don’t know about that. His fifth book included a bisexual girl as the lead, so I doubt it was because of any homophobia from his publisher.”

“I guess,” Dick sighed, “I was just really rooting for them to get together.”

“Who knows, maybe he’ll write a sequel to that someday and they will.” He’d considered it, but Kyle didn’t think it was a good idea since that one didn’t sell as high.

“I hope so. I know it wasn’t that popular, and it’s not my favorite of his stuff, but I’d like to see more of the characters.”

“It’ll have to be after this stupid rumored sequel though if that’s actually going to be a thing,” Jason muttered.

“I’m sure it’ll still be good.” Dick glanced back to the counter and sighed. “I gotta get back to work. It was nice talking to you, Jason.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “You know my name? I didn’t tell you that.”

“We’re a coffee shop; we gossip.”

“And what have you learned so far?” Jason asked curiously.

“That your name’s Jason, you come here to work so you stay here for long hours, you tip each time, and that you’re cute,” Dick grinned.

“You had to find out I’m good looking through gossip,” he asked with a short laugh.

“Of course not, I noticed that the first time I saw you come in. Was hard to take my eyes off you.”

“And I noticed the same about you as soon as you approached me,” Jason told him.

That got a grin from Dick. “Well, if you need anything, you know where I’ll be.”

“I’ll be here, suffering through your favorite book.”

“One of my favorites,” Dick corrected as he backed away towards the counter.

“Still not good.”

* * *

Jason saw Kyle walking into the shop just in time to dive behind the counter and put a finger to his mouth when he spotted Dick giving him a weird look.

Dick just looked back at Kyle with a customer service smile. “Hi, welcome to Gotham Coffee. What can I get you?”

“Jason Todd, preferably with his finished assignment,” Kyle answered, flashing a friendly smile back at Dick.

“Uh, sorry that’s not currently in stock?”

“Right, and I didn’t see him go behind the counter then?”

Jason could tell Dick was trying not to glance down at him. “Of course not.”

“Jason, if you don’t come out from behind that counter I will drag you out, and I don’t think you want me to do that.”

Jason sighed, and got up. “Go home, you’re not even supposed to know about this place, how am I supposed to get work done with you here?”

“I wouldn’t show up to interrupt your work. I want you to get it done, but some of it was supposed to be done and submitted to me yesterday, so I had to track you down,” Kyle answered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Another day,” Jason tried to bargain.

Kyle didn’t budge. “Show me what you already have.”

“Uh, I don’t know if it helps, but I can confirm he’s been working on it,” Dick pitched in.

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “I know he has been, I can recognize his workspace,” he glanced over at the table that Jason had been occupying with his laptop open, a  few stray stickynotes, a notebook, and a real book open and two empty coffee cups, “but I need him to stick to deadlines. So, Jason, show me what you’ve got.”

“Thanks for trying,” Jason offered Dick a small smile.

“Good luck, I’ll be right here if you want to try and hide again.”

“He’d just find me,” Jason muttered.

“You act like between the two of us I’m the nightmare to be around instead of you,” Kyle said, dragging Jason back towards his table.

Dick went over to them after a few minutes, handing Jason a paper cup. “It’s definitely on the house this time.” He smiled and walked away before Jason could disagree, leaving him and Kyle to sit around his laptop discussing the chapters and what he could do to improve them.

A few hours later Kyle left him with strict instructions to send him a draft with all the changes they talked about by the end of the week and Jason slumped so low in his seat he looked almost ready to fall out of it.

“He sure is hard on you,” Dick said, seemingly just appearing out of nowhere, seated on the other side of his booth.

“It’s his job,” Jason shrugged.

“Yeah but laying on stress doesn’t really fix writer's block.”

Jason sat up a bit to look at him. “I didn’t say I was a writer.”

“Wasn’t that hard to figure out,” Dick shrugged.

“Guess not. Deadlines are good for productivity though.”

“And how’s your productivity been since your deadline of yesterday?”

“I got a whole chapter done.”

“That’s pretty good. You’ll have a whole book in no time, and when it’s released I’ll be the first in line to buy it.”

“That’ll probably still be a while,” Jason told him. “Although maybe not as long as it could take without Kyle riding my ass about it. I think he’s the only one at Lantern Publishing willing to deal with me, and he’s the only one I’m willing to deal with, so it works out.”

“Sounds like a pretty good partnership. Have you done anything else or is this your first book? I’m kind of curious, maybe I’ll end up liking you better than J.T. Hood.”

“‍‍‍It’s… not the first no,” Jason admitted. “But you're not going to find them looking up my name.”

“Pen name for privacy? You definitely seem like the type.”

“I used to teach high schoolers. I didn’t want them finding anything I wrote,” Jason shrugged.

“I guess that’s fair,” Dick chuckled. “I guess hunting down your work will be a new challenge.”

“Good luck with that. Lantern Publishing is huge,” Jason told him.

“I like a challenge,” Dick grinned, “I’ll get there eventually.”

“Well, be sure to let me know when you do. I’ll start carrying around a non disclosure agreement when I visit.”

“Well you wouldn’t have to worry about me talking when I do figure it out. We gossip here, but some of us know how to keep a secret.”

“So confident that you will figure it out. For all you know I haven’t written anything popular enough to be worth finding.”

“I can be pretty persistent. We could always make it interesting. If I figure it out, then maybe you can take a turn at buying me coffee?”

Jason’s eyebrows rose, definitely interested in the idea. “And what’s your time frame on this? Actually, I’ve got one,” he said as an idea hit him. “You’ve got until Kyle gives me the first copy of this book. So right before it hits the public.”

Dick grinned warmly at him, “Sounds good to me. And if I don’t manage it?”

“I don’t know,” Jason tilted his head, considering it. “Free coffee for a week?”

“I was hoping for a counter offer of me taking you out, but I guess I can do that too.”

“Well then you’re not motivated to find out, are you?” Jason grinned at him.

There was a twinkle that flashed in Dick’s eyes. “Alright, watch me win a date.”

“Will do. But for now I really need to get back to work if you want me to survive to publishing.”

“Alright, alright. If you need anything, you know where I'll be.”

“I’ll be drowning in words.”

* * *

Jason fell asleep at his computer and woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. “Huh? Dick?” He mumbled, squinting up at him.

“Not that I don’t think you need some rest, but we’re going to be closing soon.”

“Oh. Shit, sorry.” He sat up to stretch a bit, picking a sticky note out of his hair.

“It’s fine,” given Dick’s fond smile, he definitely didn’t look like he minded. “Need a ride? You look pretty tired to be driving.”

“I’d usually say no, but I think this is the first time I’ve slept in two days, so a ride might actually be a good plan.”

“I’m not really one to talk, but I hear sleep is good for you.”

“I had inspiration. I’m officially ahead of my next deadline. Kyle might cry tears of joy,” he answered around a yawn.

“Maybe you will too if you get some sleep.” Dick helped him gather up the rest of his stuff to put away.

“Nah, not my style,” Jason answered, taking his bag from Dick. “Should I wait outside for you guys to close up?”

Dick looked over to the shop manager who just waved it off. “Congrats, you’re a shop favorite, so you get to wait in here.”

“I guess not wanting to venture out of this shop has some benefits,” Jason replied, offering a small smile to the manager.

“We want to keep you,” Dick winked.

“After closing apparently.” He sat back down on the couch to wait for Dick to finish closing up the shop, and ended up dozing off again while he waited.

The next time he was woken up, Dick was smiling down at him. “Ready to go, Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yeah, let me just text Roy and Kori that I’m coming back,” he said, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text before getting to his feet.

“I hope they’ll get you to sleep when you get home instead of just letting you jump back into work.”

“If I was half decent at getting work done around them, would I spend the majority of my time here?” Jason answered.

“Then I’m grateful for that on two accounts.”

They made their way out to Dick’s car. “They’re great, but they insist on things like breaks and like to hang out and chat and go do things, and it’s not great for getting work done.”

“I hear all those things are good for you. I haven’t tested any of them out yet, maybe we should learn about those things together,” Dick aimed a cheeky grin at him.

“I come to your shop to work, don’t ruin that for me.”

“Alright fine, shoot down my flirting, but I think I’ve narrowed down the authors I think you might be.”

“Oh? I’m not confirming or denying anything, but care to share your guesses?”

“Well narrowing it down to authors who haven’t shown their face yet and write the same genre as J.T. Hood, since I’m guessing you were reading his book for research purposes, I’ve got S. Brown, Roth, T. J. Drake, and J.T. Hood, because you seem like the type of guy who’d let me gush about you while you complain about your work.”

Jason kept his expression blank through all of the guesses. “When you’ve got it down to one instead of four let me know, and then I’ll actually tell you if you’re right or wrong instead of just potentially narrowing down guesswork for you,” he said with a shrug. “Turn right here.”  

“If you turn out to be J.T Hood then I promise I won’t jump you like a rabid fan. I’ll jump you as a guy who likes you, if you’ll let me.”

“And I’ll make no comment, because I’m still not helping you narrow down your list. You gotta earn that date, detective.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” He sounded very confident with himself.

“You know, if you had just asked me out normally, we could have already gone on a date,” Jason pointed out. “Next left.”

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that? I mean other than not getting to make out with you yet, the challenge is always fun.”

“Whatever you say. It’s this building.” Jason saw Kori waiting for them and groaned, “and I guess my roommate wants to meet you.”

Dick just openly gaped at them. “Are you living with a model?”

“So you’ve seen the ad. Yep. And her boyfriend,” he answered as Kori walked over to the car.

“You don’t feel like a third wheel from that?”

“Sometimes? But they’re both my best friends, so not really.” He stepped out of the car and Kori greeted him with a bright smile and a hug.

“You’re home late. And with the cute coffee boy?”

“Didn’t you have that big follow up shoot with Victoria’s Secret today? Why are you even home to embarass me?”

“That was earlier today. I finished it, it’s going to replace the old one on Park Avenue. Which means I get to meet your new crush.” She turned to face Dick and held out her hand. “Hello, I’m Kori, one of Jason’s friends.”

“Hi,” Dick shook her hand, “I’m Dick, the guy trying to date Jason.”

“He could be the guy dating me, but he’s busy playing detective instead,” Jason said.

“I think it’s cute,” Kori waved Jason off. “And so is he. You weren’t kidding.”

“Thanks, I try,” Dick chuckled, “I like to think I’m pretty close to that date.”

“You threw four different names at me, I think you’ve still got a little ways to go,” Jason corrected.

“It’s better than four hundred, which is where I started.”

“I think you’re dating a future cop,” Kori laughed.

“Would that be a problem?” Dick asked with an arch of a brow.

“No, no, it’s just that Jason here has a bit of a rap sheet.”

“Don’t make it sound like that. It’s all from before I was eighteen,” Jason rolled his eyes. “And nothing too terrible, I worked for a school for a while, they wouldn’t let me do that if I was some kind of criminal mastermind.”

“Well if it’s all in the past then it doesn’t really matter all that much to me,” Dick waved off, “I’d like to hear a little more about the hot teacher Mr.Todd.”

“Not much to tell. I taught eleventh and twelfth grade English until I didn’t have time to because of writing, and now I just sub sometimes.” Jason shrugged.

“The hot teacher that everyone has a crush on,” Dick mused like Jason hadn’t said anything.

“Maybe until they realize I’m going to actually make them work.”

“Wow, what a monster you are,” Dick said dryly.

“It ruins a lot of the crushes. It’s hard to be into me when I’m associated with homework and out of class reading.”

“Really? I’ve been enjoying doing both those things for you.”

“Always a few exceptions. Jason got several love letters when he announced he was planning to quit teaching,” Kori told Dick, laughing when Jason just rolled his eyes.

“Well unlike them, I don’t think Jason is going to reject me when I finish my homework,” Dick laughed with her.

“I wasn’t planning on it no, but I am planning on going to sleep, and you should be going home too.”

“You definitely need sleep, so I guess I’ll have to let you go,” Dick said with a mock sigh.

“Good night, detective,” Jason called as Dick got back in his car.

“And you didn’t even steal the cute policeman’s steering wheel, you must really like him,” Kori teased.

“Allegedly. I was never caught on that one. And this isn’t a cop car anyway.”

“Don’t make me punish you before we’ve even had our first date, Mr. Todd,” Dick winked at him.

“It’s cute that you think you could,” Jason grinned at him. “Besides, I was like eleven when that allegedly happened, I think the statute of limitations has passed and you’re not a cop yet.”

“No, but one day. I’ll see you later, Jay.” Dick gave him another wink before driving off.

* * *

Jason was hiding behind the counter again, and Kyle just looked tired. “Jason, you’re up to date on your chapters, why are you being an ass?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I think this is his instinctual response when you come into his safe space.”

“I’m just here to discuss what you sent me since you aren’t answering my phone calls.”

Jason reluctantly got up. “Phone’s busted, so I wasn’t even intentionally ignoring you this time.”

“This time,” Kyle repeated dryly.

“The sooner you get it done, the sooner it’s over with,” Dick supplied, giving Jason an amused smile.

“And the less time you have to win,” Jason reminded him, but still went off with Kyle to talk about his latest chapters.

“I think I’ll be fine,” Dick grinned like he was sure he already knew.

* * *

Jason had been staring at his laptop screen without typing anything for two and a half hours before Dick approached him, and he didn’t even look up when the coffee was placed in front of him.

“I see the progress for the sequel to one of my favorite books has slowed down.”

Jason’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Thought it would take longer for me to figure out, Mr. Hood?”

“And how do I know you’re not just throwing a random guess at me? What’s your basis?”

“I was thinking about names because usually pen names like the ones I narrowed it down to are real name related. So I was down to J.T Hood and T.J. Drake, but then I thought about how you were griping about J.T. Hood and all the complaints just felt like something an author would think of their own stuff instead of what another reader would think.”

“Flaw in your logic: no Hood in my name. Jason Peter Todd. Not even a single H in the whole thing,” Jason pointed out, more just to mess with Dick than anything because he knew Dick had won and wasn’t going to try to actually deny him that.

“Yeah, the biggest doubt I had was that J.T. Hood sounds like a lame rap name that you’d hate, but there’s no Drake in your name either, so both were fair game.”

“Yeah, don't ever compare me to Drake again,” Jason dug around in his bag until he produced a folder. “Your nondisclosure. Also, the name isn’t my fault. Roy came up with it and Kyle just put it on my first book and now I’m stuck with it.”

“It’s memorable.” Dick skimmed through the file quickly and signed. “So take me out tomorrow?”

“Absolutely not. I’m trying to write the last few chapters of this book and it’s killing me. I’ll take you out as soon as I can manage more than two hours of sleep a night. I’ll be a much better date that way.”

“Alright, I guess I can wait. Kiss for good luck?” Dick was still grinning.

Jason gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “That’s all you’re getting while I’m struggling to come up with a sentence.”

“I meant one for you, but I guess I can live with that too.” Dick leant down to return the kiss to Jason’s cheek, “Good luck, Jay”

“I’m going to need it,” he muttered, but his lips were tugging upward without his permission anyway.

“I know, but you’re doing good.” Dick gave him another kiss before backing away. “You know where I’ll be.”

* * *

“Why do you like these books? They’re killing me. People like you that want a sequel are killing me,” Jason informed Dick a few days later after his fourth coffee.

“Because even when you don’t like it, it’s an interesting story with good writing. If you shake any more then I’m cutting you off.”

“It wasn’t even supposed to be published, Kyle just fucking did it. I don’t even know how he got it off my computer,” Jason muttered at his laptop screen. “I’m pretty sure it’s Roy’s fault somehow.”

“You’re friends with and work for evil masterminds,” Dick said consolingly, “But you’re almost done.”

“Do you think I’ll get murdered if I just delete the entire document?”

“Yes,” there wasn’t any doubt in his voice, “Kyle wouldn’t hesitate. I could try to protect you, but who knows for how long.”

“Hmm, I don’t quite trust that you wouldn’t help him with the murder if I deleted the sequel to your favorite book. Kori is now the only one I can trust if I do that.”

“One of my favorites. Your first will always be first in my heart. And I couldn’t murder you. Even if this sequel is gone; without you I’d be losing my favorite author.”

“Cheesy,” Jason answered.

“Sometimes a little cheese is good for you,” Dick grinned.

“Absolutely not, the majority of the population is lactose intolerant to some degree.” He dropped his head down onto his keyboard. “I just need a fucking ending.”

Dick gave his head a small pat and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not a writer, so I wouldn’t be able to help you. All I can do is bring you food.”

“I don’t need food. Just caffeine.”

“No more caffeine for you, you’re shaking and have probably been awake for the last two days.” Dick held Jason’s hand with his free one, squeezing slightly to stop the trembling.

“Three. Last three days. Which is why I need more coffee.”  

“You need sleep, Jay.” He could hear Dick’s frown.

“I’m fine. This is what I do at the end of books.”

“It’s bad for you. You know I could always join you with the sleeping. Make sure you actually do it.”

“Before the first date? How scandalous.”

“How can it be scandalous if all we’ll be doing is sleeping,” the innocence in his voice was so clearly fake it had to be on purpose.

“Oh, in that case let me rephrase: how boring.” He lifted his head. “Listen, it’s not that bad. That first book you like so much? I wrote that working under the New Jersey Public School system. I was exhausted the whole time. It’s when I do my best work.”

“It’s just a little heartbreaking to see you this tired.” The hand in Jason’s hair trailed down to rub slow circles into the back of his neck. “You need to sleep as soon as this is done.”

“Oh I plan to. Twelve to sixteen hours after I send it to Kyle. He knows to wait at least a week before we start talking changes and send it off to the editors.”

“Good.” Dick leant down to press a kiss to his temple. “I know that brilliant brain of yours will come up with something.”

“I know what I want to happen, I just can’t get the words to work with me,” he grumbled as Roy walked in.

“Jaybird, you ready to go?”

“No. But I’m not getting much done anyway.” He glanced at Dick. “Dick this is Roy. Roy this is Dick.”

“I was wondering if I’d ever meet you with how much I hear about you,” Dick shook his hand.

“Aww you talk about me, Jay?” Roy grinned at him.

“I talk shit about you, yes,” Jason agreed, packing up his things.

“He talks fond about you,” Dick corrected.

“I definitely don’t do that.”

Roy acted like Jason hadn’t said anything. “He talks fond about you too. And it doesn’t sound like talking shit.”

“Aw, look at you, being sweet.”

“Don’t say things like that to me,” Jason grimaced. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go. We’re picking up Kori and getting dinner since she just landed another big modeling contract, which means I can’t stick around until nearly closing today.”

“Remember to sleep,” Dick said as he took a step back to give Jason room to get out of his booth.

“Maybe.”

“It’s better than the no he would have given me,” Roy told him with a pat on the shoulder.

“I guess I can live with that answer, but I don’t really like it.”

“It’s what you’re getting, I’m not changing it,” Jason called over his shoulder, already halfway to the door.

“I guess you better go with him, not let him drive and all that stuff,” He heard Dick say to Roy before Roy caught up with him.

* * *

Jason slowly shut his laptop, staring blankly at Dick, who was holding out a coffee to him. “I’m done,” he announced with an air of wonder in his voice.

“You’re done!” Dick exclaimed, much more excited than Jason had sounded.

“I mean, there’s still editing and everything, but I’ve finished the draft,” he corrected, still sounding a little mystified to his own ears.

“You can sleep now. We should celebrate,” Dick grinned.

“Can we celebrate in like two days after I’ve actually slept?”

“Yes, but I can still give you a celebratory muffin now.”

“You’re going to get fired if you keep giving me free things.”

“But they like you too.”

“Which is why I get like two free coffees a year. You’ve definitely gone past that.”

“It’s fine,” Dick waved off, “besides, they’re rooting for us.”

“I see. Have you told them they don’t need to be rooting when we have a date planned, it’s just been on hold?”

“Nope,” Dick grinned, popping the p, “They all think I’ve been pining.”

Jason looked at him incredulously. “Why?”

“Because I’ve been vocally into you, but we haven’t gone on that date yet. They think the small touches are you indulging me so far.”

“We’ve kissed,” Jason reminded him flatly.

“They’ve somehow missed those. It’s actually kind of cute how much they’ve been rooting for us.”

“Ah, so you haven’t told them because you like the attention.”

“When you put it that way it sounds self absorbed. Maybe I just like them letting me stay here to talk to you longer.”

“Uh huh, sure that’s what it is,” Jason replied disbelievingly.

“You still like me though,” Dick grinned.

“For some reason.”

* * *

“You know, you totally ruined my reveal plan by finding out who I was,” Jason told Dick a few months later while they were laying in bed together in Dick’s small apartment.

“You had a reveal plan?” Dick looked like he was a little too amused by the prospect.

“Yes,” Jason reached over the edge of the bed where he’d dumped his bag and clothes the night before, digging through the bag until he found the book. “Kyle gave it to me yesterday. It goes on the shelves next month.”

Dick sat up excitedly to flip through, but didn’t get past the dedication page which read: _For a nosey barista with bad taste in books_. “You can’t insult my taste in books without insulting yourself,” Dick laughed.

“You already know I hate the first book,” Jason shrugged. “This one I can actually stand though.”

“It wasn’t that bad. You just especially notice the flaws because you wrote it.”

“Whatever, anyway, he gave me an extra copy, so that one’s yours.”

“I can’t believe you dedicated it to me,” and there was that dopey love stricken smile Jason had expected. “Can I get it signed by the author?”

“The dedication wasn’t enough?” Jason joked, but got a pen out of his bag and took the book from Dick, signing it _Love, J.T. Hood._

Dick grinned brightly and kissed Jason. “I’ll binge it tomorrow.”

“Thank God. I thought you were going to keep me up reading it tonight.”

Dick placed the book on the nightstand and slid back down to sling and arm over Jason’s waist. “Well I could still keep you up.”

“You ready to go again so soon?” Jason raised his eyebrows, but was also grinning at Dick.

“Of course, I thought you were used to it.”

“I am,” he agreed, pulling Dick into a kiss which Dick melted into and rolled back on top of Jason to straddle his waist.

“Give me a sequel, Mr. Hood.”

“Well not after that I won’t,” Jason rolled his eyes and pushed Dick both off of himself and the bed. Dick just laughed as he crawled back up and under the covers.

“I guess I’ll just have to live with the original.”

“Shut up or I’ll push you again.”

Dick snuggled back up against Jason. “You still like me.”

“For some reason.”


End file.
